"Brute Camp" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
18:00 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> -- START -- 18:01 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> *screen flashes over to outside the cabins* 18:01 * Lindsay| sits by Heather eating a snuffers bar. 18:01 <+Lindsay|> Mmm, yum! 18:01 <@Heather13> We should talk about our strategy. 18:01 <+Lindsay|> Without Beth? 18:01 <+Lindsay|> *takes a bite* 18:02 <+Lindsay|> Okay! 18:02 <@Heather13> Where did you get that from? <.< 18:02 <+Lindsay|> Oh, it's a Snuffers bar! My faveeeee! 18:02 <+Lindsay|> Geoff snuck it out of the kitchen for me c: 18:02 <+Lindsay|> Want some? 18:02 * Heather13 grabs the chocolate bar out of Lindsay's hand and hurls it away. 18:03 <+Lindsay|> :o 18:03 <+Lindsay|> HEATHER! >:( 18:03 <@Heather13> You are NOT accepting gifts from the enemy. Got that? :@ 18:03 <+Lindsay|> Oh.... okay :( 18:03 <@Heather13> Good. 18:03 <@Heather13> Now, let's start on our game plan. >:D 18:04 * Lindsay| sighs. 18:04 <+Lindsay|> (CONF) Heather is my BFF, best female friend! We've been close ever since the first day on the island, she totally respects me and all my ideas. We're like SO compatible. :D 18:04 <@Heather13> (conf) Friends? She wishes. Lindsay is the DUMBEST girl I've ever met, but hey, she's useful right now. With her, Beth, and Trent on MY side, there is no way I'm losing that hundred thousand dollars. Suckers! 18:05 * Gwen| pokes at breakfast 18:05 <+Gwen|> -.- 18:05 <+Trent|> Nice. You diggin the gruel as much as everyone else? 18:05 <+Gwen|> I've never had such AMAZING cuisine :s 18:05 * Trent| snickers. 18:05 <+Gwen|> :) 18:06 <@CheffyHatchet> *marches into the main lodge dressed in camouflage* LISTEN UP, YOU LITTLE COCKROACHES. 18:06 <+Leshawna|> :o 18:06 <+Geoff|> :o 18:06 <@CheffyHatchet> AS OF RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE OFFICIALLY MINE FOR THE NEXT FOURTEEN HOURS. 18:06 <@CheffyHatchet> REPORT TO THE FOREST AT ONCE OR FACE INSTANT ELIMINATION. 18:06 <@CheffyHatchet> UNDERSTOOD? 18:07 <+Gwen|> Oh great. 18:07 <+Gwen|> An entire challenge set up by Chef Crazy, this should be fun -.- 18:07 <@CheffyHatchet> *screen flashes over to the forest, where the final nine have been assembled into a straight line* 18:07 <@CheffyHatchet> *paces in front of the campers* 18:07 <@CheffyHatchet> MAGGOTS, IT'S TIME FOR Y'ALL'S NEXT CHALLENGE. 18:07 <@CheffyHatchet> AND THIS WILL NOT BE AN EASY ONE. 18:08 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *sigh* Crap. :s 18:08 <@CheffyHatchet> I've looked over the last month of footage, and ranked all of you based on your physical strength and athletic abilities. 18:08 <@CheffyHatchet> Today, you'll be participatin' in a series of brutal challenges to show me which one of you's is the best soldier. 18:08 <+Leshawna|> Boot camp?! 18:08 <+Leshawna|> Honey, this booty was NOT made for war 18:08 <@Heather13> Yeah, this sounds cute and all, but "brutal" and "Heather" don't usually end up in the same sentence. 18:08 <+Gwen|> Unless someone's talking about her personality :) 18:09 <+Leshawna|> *snickers* 18:09 * Geoff| stifles a laugh. 18:09 <@Heather13> UGH. 18:09 <@CheffyHatchet> *gets in Heather's face* YOU WILL OBEY MY ORDERS, MAGGOT. NOTHING CAN GET YOU OUT OF THIS CHALLENGE. 18:09 <@Heather13> Oh, REALLY? >.> 18:09 <@Heather13> What about that CHALLENGE WITHDRAWAL PASS I won in the animal challenge, huh? 18:09 <@CheffyHatchet> *sigh* ... except that. 18:10 <@Heather13> :D 18:10 <@Heather13> Have fun in booty camp, LOSERS. 18:10 * Heather13 walks off. 18:10 <+Leshawna|> >.> 18:10 <@CheffyHatchet> A'IGHT. HEATHER'S OUT, BUT THE REST OF YOU STILL HAVE TO PARTICIPATE. 18:10 <@CheffyHatchet> From strongest to weakest, here are your rankings. :@ 18:11 <@CheffyHatchet> *points to Lindsay* Idiot Girl, *points to Beth* Braceface, *points to Gwen* Freakshow, *points to Trent* Musician Boy, *points to Izzy* Psycho, *points to Geoff* Party Dude, *points to Leshawna* Leshawna, and *points to Duncan* Delinquent. 18:11 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Nice! Number one. 18:11 <@CheffyHatchet> SHUT UP, SOLDIER. I AM TRYIN' TO SPEAK. 18:11 <@CheffyHatchet> Here's how this is going to work. Instead of the two toughest competitors versing each OTHER, we're doing strongest against weakest. 18:11 <@CheffyHatchet> FIRST UP. Lindsay and Duncan in a Boot Camp Dance-Off! 18:11 <+Lindsay|> Dance off? D: 18:11 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: ... dance-off? -_-' 18:12 <@CheffyHatchet> *screen flashes over to the campsite* 18:12 <@CheffyHatchet> Here are your instructions. 18:12 <@CheffyHatchet> You follow my lead at all times. When I move left, you move left. When I move right, you move right. 18:12 <+Lindsay|> Ooh, I am SO good at copying! 18:12 <+Lindsay|> That's how I passed Calculus! 18:12 <@Heather13> *mumbles, standing next to Chef* Idiot. 18:13 <@CheffyHatchet> If I do the hula, YOU WILL DO THE HULA. 18:13 <@CheffyHatchet> AND WHOEVER'S THE FASTEST WINS THE CHALLENGE. 18:13 <@CheffyHatchet> READY. SET. 18:13 <@CheffyHatchet> GO!!! 18:13 <@Heather13> *presses a button on stereo and turns on instrumental hip-hop music* 18:13 <@CheffyHatchet> *taps foot* 18:13 <@CheffyHatchet> *shuffles to the right* 18:14 <+Lindsay|> *shuffles to the right* 18:14 <@CheffyHatchet> *shuffles to the left* 18:14 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *shuffles right* 18:14 <+Lindsay|> *shuffles to the left, bumps in to Duncan* Ow! 18:14 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *bumps into Lindsay* Watch it. :@ 18:14 <@CheffyHatchet> *shuffles to the right* 18:14 <+Beth|> Go Lindsay! :) 18:14 <@Heather13> Woo-hoo, yeah! 18:15 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: DUNCAN! GO! 18:15 <@CheffyHatchet> *shuffles to the left* 18:15 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *shuffles left* 18:15 <+Lindsay|> *shuffles to the left* 18:15 <@CheffyHatchet> *strikes pose as music stops* 18:15 <+Lindsay|> *strikes pose* 18:16 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *falls over* AGH! 18:16 <@CheffyHatchet> *sigh* DELINQUENT. DO YOU REQUIRE ASSISTANCE? 18:16 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *on the floor, weakly* No... I'm good. -_- 18:16 <@CheffyHatchet> *rolls eyes* 18:16 <@CheffyHatchet> Dumb girl wins. -_- 18:16 <+Lindsay|> Wait, me? 18:16 <+Lindsay|> Oh, me... 18:17 <+Lindsay|> .....YEAH! :D 18:17 <+Geoff|> Wooooo! 18:17 <+Geoff|> yeah Linds! 18:17 <+Geoff|> :D 18:17 <@Heather13> Gooo, Lindsay! 18:17 <+Beth|> Yay! 18:18 <+Leshawna|> *claps* 18:18 * Gwen| folds arms 18:18 <+Lindsay|> *hugs Chef* Awww, thanks, Chef! 18:18 <@CheffyHatchet> *sigh* You're welcome. -_- 18:18 <+Lindsay|> (CONF) I'm so happy that I won my FIRST challenge! So far, all I've been doing is helping out Heather, but now I realize I can do anything! Even fly! *jumps and hits face on confessional wall, falls over* D: 18:19 <@CheffyHatchet> *screen flashes over to a giant gorge* 18:19 <@CheffyHatchet> For your next challenge, players must cross this three hundred meter balance beam over a gorge. 18:19 <@CheffyHatchet> First one to make it to the other side will win. The other two will LOSE. 18:19 <@CheffyHatchet> IF YOU DIE, CAMP DRAMA IS NOT LEGALLY RESPONSIBLE. 18:19 <+Geoff|> Uh... 18:19 <+Leshawna|> *gulp* 18:20 <+Beth|> *whispers to Geoff* Good luck. :D 18:20 <+Geoff|> Thanks. ._. 18:20 <@CheffyHatchet> CONTESTANTS ARE... LESHAWNA, GWEN, AND GEOFF. 18:20 <+Leshawna|> Say what?! 18:20 <@CheffyHatchet> *blows whistle* GET A MOVE ON. :@ 18:20 <+Gwen|> You have got to be kidding 18:21 <+Lindsay|> Go SheLana, yay! ^-^ 18:21 <+Geoff|> *hops on balance beam* :D 18:21 <+Gwen|> *gets on balance beam* Woah! 18:21 <+Leshawna|> *walks on balance beam* 18:21 <@CheffyHatchet> AND... THREE... TWO... 18:21 <@CheffyHatchet> HURRY IT UP, SOLDIERS. 18:22 <+Leshawna|> *sigh* 18:22 <+Leshawna|> *starts walking on balance beam* 18:22 <+Geoff|> *starts on balance beam* 18:22 <+Gwen|> *starts to walk, unbalanced* 18:22 <+Leshawna|> I am NOT balanced enough for this! 18:22 <+Lindsay|> Go, Geoff! You can do it! 18:22 <+Geoff|> Thanks, Linds--*trips* 18:23 <+Geoff|> WHOA! *falls* 18:23 <+Geoff|> *grabs onto bottom of beam* 18:23 <+Geoff|> DUDES! :'( 18:23 <+Beth|> :o 18:23 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: O_O"" 18:23 <+Geoff|> Hmmm. :| 18:24 <+Geoff|> *starts monkeying across from the bottom* 18:24 <+Geoff|> Whoa! I'm okay, guys! 18:24 <+Geoff|> And plus, this is, like, way easier :D 18:24 <+Geoff|> *passes Gwen* 18:24 <+Gwen|> -.- 18:24 <+Leshawna|> *wobblyingly continues walking* 18:24 <+Geoff|> *passes Leshawna* 18:24 <+Leshawna|> :| 18:25 <+Lindsay|> :D GO GEOFF! :D GO GEOFF 18:25 <+Trent|> You can do it, man! 18:25 <+Geoff|> *gets to the end, crawls onto edge of gorge* 18:25 <@CheffyHatchet> And Geoff wins our second challenge! 18:25 <+Geoff|> Oh. 18:25 <+Geoff|> Cool! 18:25 <+Geoff|> :D 18:26 <@CheffyHatchet> *screen flashes over to the main lodge* 18:26 <@CheffyHatchet> AND NOW, FOR YOUR FINAL CHALLENGE. 18:26 <@CheffyHatchet> Beth, Izzy, and Trent! Y'all must write five sentences on what they LOVE! 18:26 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: I love lots of things! xD 18:26 <@CheffyHatchet> ... about ME. ;) 18:26 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Oh. :| 18:26 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Less love. 18:27 <@CheffyHatchet> YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES, MAGGOTS. THE PARAGRAPH THAT SATISFIES ME THE MOST WILL WIN. 18:27 <+Beth|> But do we have to? D: 18:27 <@CheffyHatchet> YES. *spits in Beth's face accidentally as he is talking* 18:27 <+Beth|> EWWWW. :( 18:27 <@CheffyHatchet> MOVE, SOLDIERS, MOVE! 18:27 <@CheffyHatchet> *screen flashes over to the main lodge minutes later, when Trent is presenting* 18:28 <+Trent|> *clears throat* 18:28 <+Trent|> Right. Well, I think Chef is a cool dude. He cooks for us and seems to be really....uh, passionate? About his job. 18:28 <@CheffyHatchet> Is that all you've got, SOLDIER? :@ 18:28 <+Trent|> Heh heh, maybe? 18:28 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: *shoves Trent out of the way* Ooh, me next! 18:28 <@CheffyHatchet> ONE AT A TIME. 18:29 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Nooo, mine's the best! :D 18:29 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: *clears throat* 18:29 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: *slowly* Chef is a man. 18:29 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Chef has a mustache. 18:29 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Chef has fingers and toes. 18:29 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Chef wears a hat. :| 18:30 <@CheffyHatchet> THAT IS ENOUGH. :@ 18:30 <@Heather13> *snickers* 18:30 * Leshawna| laughs 18:30 <@CheffyHatchet> NEXT. 18:30 <+Beth|> *walks to the center* Chef is the most fantastic person in the whole world, guys! His cooking is like nothing I've ever tasted before. His attire is perhaps the most stylish EVER. 18:30 <+Beth|> Finally, he takes care of the toilets. :D 18:30 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: *knocks Beth over* CHEF KEEPS A BIKINI UNDER HIS BED. :@ 18:31 <+Gwen|> *Laughs* 18:31 <@Heather13> *snickers* 18:31 <+Trent|> Aw dude, gross! XD 18:31 * Chris|Izzy|Dunca walks in to the main lodge. 18:31 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Campers! Thanks for competing in today's challenge. 18:31 <+Lindsay|> Uh, newsflash Chip. We didn't really have a choice! 18:32 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Right. Yeah, sorry about that. 18:32 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Promised Chef his own challenge in exchange for not paying him. 18:32 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: ANYWAY, now it's time for me to decide the challenge winner. 18:32 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Since Beth obviously dominated this last challenge, candidates for invincibility are Geoff, Beth, and Lindsay. 18:32 <+Gwen|> At least it's not Heather. 18:32 <@Heather13> Oh, I'll still kick your grim little butt anyday, Weird Goth Girl. :@ 18:33 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow your roll there, campers. xD 18:33 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Tonight, the camper that performed the best in Chef's quote-on-quote "boot camp" challenge is... 18:33 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: ... Lindsay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 18:33 <@Heather13> Yes! 18:33 <+Beth|> Yay! :D 18:33 <+Geoff|> Wooooohoooo! 18:34 <+Lindsay|> *claps* 18:34 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: In addition to winning immunity, Lindsay also gets an awesome reward... 18:34 <+Lindsay|> Ooooooh, can't wait! 18:34 <@Heather13> *walks over to Lindsay and pushes Chris aside* I think I should get the invincibility. 18:34 <+Lindsay|> But Chris already gave it to me! 18:34 <@Heather13> I mean INSTEAD of you. >.> 18:34 <@Heather13> After all, I AM your BFF and I DID prepare you for this challenge. 18:35 <+Lindsay|> You did? :| 18:35 <@Heather13> *whispers to Lindsay* If you don't give me your prize, I am going to go home. And then there is NO alliance, and NO best friendship. >.> 18:35 <+Lindsay|> Ohhhh. Okay! 18:35 <+Lindsay|> Chris, I'd like to give Heather my reward. :D 18:35 <+Gwen|> What?! 18:35 <+Leshawna|> Oh no you dont! 18:36 <+Lindsay|> Sorry guys, I have to. It's what BFFs are for. :D 18:36 * Leshawna| walks over to Lindsay, concerned 18:36 <+Leshawna|> But you won! And Heather got out the challenge 18:36 <+Leshawna|> DONT let her take advantage of you like this, girl 18:36 <@Heather13> Keep your big behind out of this. <.< 18:37 * Heather13 snatches immunity pass from Chris. 18:37 <@Heather13> I am immune, which means no one can vote me off tonight. 18:37 <@Heather13> What's my reward, Chris? 18:37 <+Lindsay|> YOUR reward? 18:37 <+Lindsay|> But... I won the prize D: 18:37 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Ooh, shouldn't have given it away so soon, Linds! The winner of this challenge, in addition to earning invincibility, also gets... 18:37 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: ... SWEDISH MASSAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 18:38 <@Heather13> *scoff* What a RELIEF. After all the hard work I'VE done today, a massage for me is WAY overdue. 18:38 <@Heather13> Great work, everybody. :D 18:38 <+Leshawna|> :@ 18:38 * Gwen| glares at Heather 18:38 <+Geoff|> Awwww so not cool. :( 18:38 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Yup, Heather has invincibility! Which means nobody can touch her! :D 18:39 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Pffft. What a joke. 18:39 <+Gwen|> Seriously. 18:39 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: One hour to cast in your votes, guys! Campfire's at nine o'clock sharp. 18:39 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Enjoy your dinner. ;) 18:39 <@CheffyHatchet> *holds up bowl of gruel* >:D 18:39 <+Gwen|> O_O 18:40 <+Geoff|> :o 18:40 <+Beth|> *barfs in mouth a little* 18:40 <@Heather13> (conf) One invincibility pass, and eight insanely annoying campers to choose from. The biggest threats right now are Duncan and Leshawna. Despite Queen Kumquat's lack of fashion sense, she's also pretty good at challenges, and even BETTER at getting involved when she shouldn't. Who to pick from? >.> 18:40 <+Leshawna|> (conf) Ugh, I cant believe that snake got Lindsay to give her HER immunity! Is that even legal! And who does Chris expect me to vote off now? I like everyone left in the game! Besides HEATHER.. 18:40 <+Lindsay|> (CONF) Aww, it sucks that I didn't get immunity. D: I kinda wish I could've said no to Heather... but I could NOT risk her going home tonight! I just hope she doesn't want me to vote off Geoff, because he's totally the nicest guy on the island and I could never eliminate him! 18:41 <+Gwen|> (CONF) Great. Heather's immune AGAIN. How many times in a row is she planning on winning challenges? >.> 18:41 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 18:41 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Okay, campers. 18:41 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Tonight, Heather's immune, which means she gets the first marshmallow of the evening. 18:41 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: *tosses a marshmallow to Heather* 18:41 * Heather13 catches marshmallow. 18:42 <+Lindsay|> Oh, yay! :D 18:42 <@Heather13> Shut it, LINDSIOT. 18:42 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Also receiving a marshmallow, Lindsay and Geoff! 18:42 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: *tosses them both marshmallows* 18:42 <+Lindsay|> *catches* c: 18:42 <+Geoff|> Niiice, Linds. :D 18:42 <+Lindsay|> Thanks, Geoff! 18:42 <+Lindsay|> So happy we both made it to the final eight. We're like so good! 18:43 * Heather13 glares at Lindsay. 18:43 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Gwen and Izzy, you're both safe too! As is Beth, and... TRENT! 18:43 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: *tosses them all marshmallows* 18:43 * Heather13 scoffs. 18:43 <@Heather13> Oh, look. 18:43 <@Heather13> Leshawna's in the bottom two. 18:43 <@Heather13> What a shocker. 18:44 <+Leshawna|> :@ 18:44 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Leshawna, Duncan. 18:44 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: This is the final marshmallow of the evening. 18:44 <+Leshawna|> Say what?! 18:44 <+Leshawna|> I didn't even do anything! :@ 18:44 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: And the camper going home tonight is....... 18:44 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: ....... DUNCAN!!! 18:45 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: *tosses Leshawna a marshmallow* 18:45 <+Leshawna|> *catches* :D 18:45 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: :-O 18:45 <+Geoff|> Awww, dude! 18:45 <+Geoff|> Sorry, man. Seeya. 18:45 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *sigh* Whatever. 18:46 <@Heather13> Have fun at Playa Des Losers. :D 18:46 <@Heather13> Say hi to the rest of your sucky team for me. 18:46 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *flips Heather off, blurred* 18:46 <@Heather13> :o 18:46 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> Chris: Duncan, any final words? 18:46 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Not like I learned anything from here anyway. :@ 18:47 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Later, losers. >~> 18:47 <@Heather13> (conf) Five votes against Duncan equals a major threat out of this game. Leshawna may be a royal pain in the butt, but she's not smart enough to pose a huge threat juuust yet. Hm... and now, to deal with Geoff... 18:47 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> *screen flashes over to Dock of Shame* 18:47 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: Duncan, wait! 18:48 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *turns around* Wha? >~> 18:48 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: If ya ever need someone to blow something up with, I'm always around! 18:48 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> I: :D 18:48 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Huh. 18:48 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: I'll remember that. 18:48 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Thanks, Iz. 18:49 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: Later! 18:49 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> D: *jumps on the boat* 18:49 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> --- OUTSIDE THE CABINS (Heather, Beth, Lindsay, and Trent) --- 18:49 <+Lindsay|> *walks over* Heather! Is Trent part of our alliance now? 18:49 <+Trent|> *shrugs* Eh. 18:49 <@Heather13> Lindsay, we need to talk to you. All three of us. 18:50 <+Lindsay|> Oh, uh, okay! (: 18:50 <@Heather13> Geoff is playing a majorly strategical game so far... 18:50 <+Lindsay|> He is? 18:50 <@Heather13> ... and I'm not about to let him party his way to the finals. 18:50 <@Heather13> There can be no screw-ups in my strategy, and GEOFF is a HUGE screw-up. 18:50 <+Lindsay|> What? But Geoff is amazing- I mean, he's so nice, and! 18:51 <@Heather13> You can like him as much as you want, but you're, like, not allowed to talk to him again in this game. 18:51 <+Lindsay|> No! 18:51 <+Lindsay|> Heather, you can't just do that! D: 18:51 <@Heather13> WHAT did you just say? 18:51 <+Lindsay|> I like Geoff! A lot! And! 18:51 <@Heather13> I can do whatever I want. I am the alliance leader. 18:52 <@Heather13> And if you keep talking to him, Beth, Trent, and I won't hesitate in forming our own alliance to vote him off. 18:52 <@Heather13> Us three have the numbers against YOU. 18:52 <+Lindsay|> This isn't about numbers, Heather! Honest! 18:52 <+Lindsay|> We pinky swore to be besties, and besties don't ruin relationships... 18:53 <@Heather13> You're the one ruining MY plans to take US to the final four. 18:53 <+Lindsay|> But... Beth... do something. :'( 18:53 * Heather13 glares at Beth. 18:53 <+Beth|> I-I..... 18:54 <+Lindsay|> Trent? :( 18:54 * Trent| looks away 18:54 <+Trent|> :s 18:54 <+Beth|> Oh, Lindsay... 18:54 <+Beth|> I'm sorry. :( 18:54 <@Heather13> It's gals over pals, Lindsay, and if you still want to be part of this alliance, you can't talk to him ever again. 18:55 <@Heather13> Or he's off this island. 18:55 <+Lindsay|> :o 18:55 <@Heather13> Take your pick. 18:55 <+Lindsay|> *eyes water up* I... okay... I.... 18:55 <+Lindsay|> Fine! I'll never talk to him again... 18:56 <+Lindsay|> *sobbing* 18:56 <+Trent|> Whoa, guys, take it easy.... 18:56 <+Trent|> I'm not so sure about this... 18:56 <@Heather13> Trent. 18:56 <@Heather13> Shut. Up. 18:57 <@Heather13> *points a finger in Trent's face* This applies to you, too, you know! :@ 18:57 <@Heather13> The next time you utter a word to that pathetic, party-obsessed loser, you're BOTH gone. 18:57 <+Trent|> *Gulp* 18:57 <+Lindsay|> ... I... I need to go now.... :'( 18:57 * Lindsay| runs into cabin, sobbing 18:58 <+Beth|> :o 18:58 <+Beth|> Lindsay, wait! *Runs after her* 18:58 <@Heather13> ;) 18:58 <+Trent|> Are you sure this is a good idea? 18:58 <+Trent|> @Heather 18:59 <@Heather13> Of COURSE it is. With Geoff out of the way, we can get rid of Leshawna. And after her, I'LL be one hundred thousand dollars richer. ^_^ 18:59 <+Trent|> *Sigh* 18:59 <+Trent|> Okay. :( 18:59 <@Heather13> (conf) What a bunch of MORONS. My left eyebrow could beat these losers in an IQ test. So far, everything is going according to plan... Leshawna will go, and after her, so will the rest of these reality TV wannabes. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *looks at camera* What? I'm not crazy. I just need that money, okay?! :@ 19:00 <@Chris|Izzy|Dunca> -- END -- B B B